Wait for me
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Sasu-Naru! Smut warning. “Baka…I have been waiting for you; and I will until you come back to me…Sasuke…Ai Shiteru Teme…” Song Fic to 'Flaw - Wait for me'


Sasu-Naru…..Smut warning there is a light lemon in here ( I say light because it is pretty tame for what I usually tend to write = 3 ) Aaaaaaaanyway It's my first SasuNaru fiction so please review!

Song Fic - Flaw - Wait for me…

---------------

Naruto tossed and turned in the bed tucked in the corner of his small apartment. He couldn't remember the last time he got a peaceful nights sleep; he was constantly plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that shook him to the core and left him breathless. Tonight was no different. Naruto's face strained in his sleep before he took in a sharp gasp of breath and shot up in the bed, "Sasuke!!" Pale blue orbs searched the room as beads of sweat fell from his brow. Tanned hands gripped at the blanket clutching them tightly; his eyes falling to the pool of blankets now in his lap, "Sasuke…." His voice was soft and laced with sadness. The familiar feeling of loneliness and helplessness overcame him. These nightmares were reminders of what he failed to do; if who he failed to bring home.

"_I'll bring him home Sakura-Chan. That's a promise of a life time!" _

"_I won't let Orochimaru have you! I will stop you even if I have to break your arms and legs!!!" _

"_Because you're my friend; and my first true bond!" _

Naruto silently cursed hanging his head low; his heart felt like it was sinking in his chest as if it was being dragged by weights. It was almost routine at this point. Every time he had these nightmares he'd wake up feeling the same way; and feeling the gut wrenching pain of his failure. It didn't deter him from his ultimate goal; he would get Sasuke back no matter what. Naruto's gaze rose out to the small window at his side. The sky was clear and the stars were shining bright; the moon itself illuminating Konoha. "Come back to us Sasuke…," Naruto sighed before lying back down and tugging the covers up to his neck.

**All these miles, haunting questions linger in my mind. And all the while, making bad decisions out of line. Still I've tried, to let go of the danger in my life. It's alright, when that's the only thing I've left behind. And there's still time... **

Sasuke let out a aggravated breath as he tossed back his covers and sat upright in his bed. As much as he appreciated what little time he had to himself in between training with Orochimaru he hated it all the same. Complete solitude in quiet room left his thoughts to easily prey on him. Normally he would preoccupy himself; there were times where he all but demanded extra training sessions with Orochimaru just to escape the haunting thoughts. On nights like these especially; nights he thought of him. He tried so hard to severe the bond between himself and the self proclaimed future Hokage but for whatever reason he found it to be quite impossible. It aggravated him to no end; he was an avenger, there was no need for distractions such as friends. Sasuke's hand made it's way involuntarily to his bare chest as he closed his eyes; _Naruto has become more than just a friend…But what is he exactly to me? _

The raven haired male brought his hands to his face burying his face into the palm of his hands; elbows propped on his thighs. Thoughts of the blonde always led to doubt. He questioned whether he made the right decision leaving the village and seeking Orochimaru to gain power. The doubt truly was unprecedented; he did indeed gain far more power than he could have ever achieved in Konoha. But the doubt was still there. What made the doubt even more frustrating was that it didn't in the least make any sense to Sasuke. What of his former life did he truly have to miss? He was alone; he was always alone. Of course he had Sakura, Ino, and the majority of the female population in Konoha chasing after him; pestering might be a more suitable term for the brain dead fan girls. But he had no Clan…No family; no mother; no father; Itachi made sure of that. He had team seven; but honestly they were more annoying if anything else. Kakashi almost ranked higher on Sasuke's' list simply because of the many useless sentimental speeches he would endure from the man. He hated how Kakashi compared himself to him; how Kakashi had lost just as Sasuke had. Sasuke felt his blood boil; no one knew the pain he went through. And damn anyone who would try to analyze him and say differently. Even Naruto….

Sasuke's hands slowly fell to his lap; his left hand absent-mindedly grasping his wrist and caressing it with his thumb. Naruto did have a hard and lonely life; Sasuke would never question that. But when Naruto had compared his feelings of loneliness to Sasuke he hit a nerve deep within the raven haired boy. Naruto was alone and frowned upon, but Sasuke… Sasuke had than lost. He had the love of a family; he had the love of his clan; he had the love and respect of the village; and in an instant everything was taken away from him by his own brother no less. But Naruto's words; his actions and determination. Regardless of how the young ninja annoyed him and despite the fact that he always managed to strike the wrong chord with him he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He couldn't bring himself to forget and leave the loser behind.

Frustration mounted on the young Uchiha; whatever grasp Naruto had on him was unrelenting and he most certainly wasn't going to stand for it any longer. It had been a small number of years already and these sleepless nights needed to end. He needed to know what it was that was holding him back; why he had lingering thoughts and conflicting emotions of the Kyuubi container. What was it about Naruto that Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to let go of; why couldn't he break that bond?

Sasuke stood from the bed and snatched his usual attire quickly getting dressed; additionally he grabbed a hooded dark cloak and quickly tossed it around his shoulders. Their current hideout wasn't far from Konoha he would make it there in the matter of a couple short hours.

Quietly making it out without alerting Orochimaru Sasuke left the hideout and began his track to Konoha. By the time Sasuke finally made it to Leaf he only had a few hours till daylight left and now that he was at the perimeter of the village realization hit him. Why was he so compelled to come here in the first place? Sasuke scowled; the village was on high alert and guard was tight, not that that would be a problem for the Uchiha but he really didn't want to start any conflicts. He had one reason and one reason alone to be here; the village's number one knuckle head ninja. The simple fact that thoughts of the blonde was enough to summon him back here of all places was wearing the his last nerve. What power did Naruto have over him? The simple thought summoned long ago unanswered questions back when Sasuke was still a part of team seven. The mission involving Haku and the Rogue Ninja left the most disturbing of them. Sasuke frowned thinking back to the events of their battle. Sasuke remembered his body acting on it's own accord to rush in and save Naruto even at the expense of his own life. Had Haku not been so soft than Sasuke would not be standing here today. But it wasn't the thought of his possible death that bothered him the most; it was the thought of the blonde dying that aroused familiar feelings of loss and loneliness. They were feelings reserved for his family and clan; Naruto being included only rose more questions in his mind. Questions he planned to answer tonight.**Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see. You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave. Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me. **

"Sharingan," Sasuke's red eyes danced across the village for openings. Smirking once he found one; or more precisely quite a few from his initial glance at the guard. With the stealth that would rival an ANBU Sasuke made his way into the village and to his destination; Uzumaki's apartment. Making his way to the household was unbelievingly simple; the village simply was to soft and it always had been in Sasuke's opinion. Quickly jumping to Naruto's conveniently open window he landed soundlessly on the frame. Immediately his eyes fell upon that boy that plagued his dreams night after night. Naruto's blonde hair shone in the moonlight along with his tanned features; Sasuke resisted the urge to trace the whisker like marks adorn on the boy's cheeks. The urge itself only added to his already disgruntled mind. Naruto stirred in his bed as he began to toss and turn; Sasuke tensed waiting to see what the boy would do. Sasuke's breath caught in his chest as he heard the boy whimper and saw tears welling up in the boy's eyes. Sasuke slowly climbed down from the window frame and stepped closer to the bed. Kneeling down beside Naruto's bed he reached his hand out to brush away the stray tear beginning to fall from his eyes only to freeze mid-way through as he heard Naruto speak, "…S-Sasuke…" Sasuke licked his dry lips waiting for the blonde to sit up in bed; but he never did. _Is he… dreaming about me…?_

Sasuke closed the gap with his hand taking the side of the boy's face into his palm; his fingers entwining in the boy's blonde locks, "Naruto…" Sasuke slipped a small smile as Naruto nuzzled his palm. _Adorable…. _How come he never noticed that before? Sasuke's brows pushed together; adorable wasn't a word you described your friends with… right? Sasuke allowed his eyes to wander over the boy's features. It was funny to him now that he was staring into the face that plagued him night after night. He had really grown and changed from the last time he had seen him. He had always been good looking; cute if anything else but now… he was handsome and fairly attractive. For some reason Sasuke couldn't help but wish the blonde would open his eyes; he felt compelled to stare into the vast blue orbs. He wanted… no needed to catch onyx with blues. He wasn't sure why he was leaning forward, or why his lips were inching closer to his former friend and rival, but he knew he didn't want to stop and that in that moment it felt…right.. Sasuke hesitated; but only for a moment. He stopped just short of the boy's lips. His breath tracing along the pouted pink flesh; onyx drifted shut as he closed the gap pressing his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke felt a tension leave him as he relaxed against the one-sided kiss; his heart was fluttering in his chest and his pulse was sounding in his ears. A emotion; a warmth; that he hadn't felt for so long crept through his body. Sasuke silently cursed as he felt the lips beneath him tense; no doubt the blonde had woken up. Sasuke slowly inched his face back opening his eyes and dropped his hand to his side. He only pulled back far enough to meet Naruto's confused gaze. The raven haired boy felt a slight pain in his chest at the mixed emotions swirling in the blue pools.

"Sasuke…? …A-are you…are you really here…," Naruto didn't bother to sit up; he reached over to cup the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't move; not even when he fought himself from leaning into the simple touch . He dismissed a flinch that threatened to arise from how hard Naruto was now gripping his face; perhaps because he thought Sasuke would disappear should he loosen his grip.

"Baka; I'm right in front of you dobe," Sasuke teased trying his best to keep his usual stoic face, but he couldn't hide the smile that still played across his young features. Sasuke expected Naruto to scowl and start yelling at him; fussing like a child who just got their lollipop stolen from them. But the blonde didn't yell; kick; or scream. Instead he stared into Sasuke's eyes as a fresh batch of tears began to fall from his own pale blues.

Sasuke wasn't sure what came over him; but he couldn't resist the way his body reacted. He simply went along with it and allowed his body to control what his mind could not. He pushed forward and wrapped his cloaked arms protectively around his friend. He felt the Kyuubi vessel grasp tightly against the dark cloak balling it into his fists and buried his head into Sasuke's chest, "Teme…don't leave…please…" **Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see. You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave. Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me. **

Sasuke felt his heart drop; all these years. All these repressed feelings. He was in love; he was in love with this dobe. He couldn't bare to hear Naruto request him to stay; he knew it was something he couldn't promise, not yet. He still had so much left to do. He felt his own tears threatening to spill from his stinging eyes as he closed his mouth over Naruto's once more. He couldn't say the words; couldn't lie to Naruto and say he would stay. He couldn't bare to tell the boy that he would have to wait; that they would have to wait. Sasuke grasped both of Naruto's wrists and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Surprisingly Naruto didn't resist; instead he parted his lips with a welcoming invite. With Naruto's arms now pinned over his head Sasuke gladly accepted the invitation; his tongue danced slowly along Naruto's bottom lip before teasing his love's own tongue. Sasuke only further deepened the kiss as he straddled the boy; one knee on Naruto's right side and his left knee pushed in between the boys legs just inches away from brushing up against his groin. Sasuke grasped both the boy's wrists in one powerful grip as his other hand wandered over Naruto's form. He couldn't stop his hand from wandering under the boys' shirt tracing the newly formed toned muscles; something Naruto didn't have during their training together. Sasuke softly bit Naruto's bottom lip and sucked on it before licking the swollen flesh and kissing it all over again. He knew he was losing himself as Naruto wiggled underneath him; his hands and slender fingers brushing against every trace of muscle on the boy's stomach and chest. Sasuke smirked when Naruto allowed a soft gasp to exit his lips as Sasuke's fingers brushed over his nipples. Sasuke soon found his hands working on their own accord as they quickly unbuttoned Naruto's night shirt; his lips slowly working from the swollen pair of lips down to his jaw and than his neck. Sasuke groaned against the flesh as his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin supplying shudders and soft noises to exit the blonde's lips. Sasuke relished the sounds and he only wished to produce more; his lips moved across the boys now bare chest. The grip loosening around Naruto's wrists as he moved lower and lower down the blonde's sculpted form.

"S-Sasuke…Wha--- are yo..u..Araaah," Naruto cried out as in one swift movement Sasuke tore the boys pants and boxers off the boy and swallowed him whole. Sasuke smiled during his administrations watching the blonde throw his head back against the bed. The blonde's hips would buck every so often but Sasuke effectively held his hips down with his right hand. Sasuke's left moved lower to rub at the slightly paler skin of Naruto's thighs. Naruto forced himself up on his propped elbows to watch Sasuke move his lips; tongue; and mouth work themselves up and down his hard shaft. One particular movement of Sasuke pushing every inch of Naruto into his mouth before sucking hard and moving his mouth slowly to the head only to than lap at the bundle of nerves surrounding the underside of his head. Naruto shivered and moaned; his breathing coming in pants. He didn't know how much more he could take; everything that was happening was so surreal. _This is a dream…It had to be a dream… _Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke pulled his mouth off his shaft only to suck the side of his length all the way down before lapping around the base; all the while stealing glances at Naruto's face with a devilish smirk. _If it's a dream… don't let it end…_

Sasuke took the tip into his mouth sucking hard as he pumped Naruto's cock with his hand; Naruto moaned throwing his head back once more. He couldn't hold back anymore; the sensations running throughout his body were far to much to contain. His lips slightly parted in a silent cry as he felt his stomach tighten signaling he was near release. Sasuke began turning his wrist as he fisted the boy underneath him; his tongue taking long laps around the head. Naruto's voice rang in his ears as he shouted his name cumming in the boy's awaiting mouth. Naruto's arms threatened to give in to his weight; his knees and body shaking from release.

Sasuke moaned as he tasted his lover's seed. He quickly pushed Naruto back down against the bed and pushed his hips up. Naruto did little to fight him as he felt Sasuke's cum soaked tongue lap just above his entrance. He could feel his cum seeping down as Sasuke quietly spat it between his backside. Two fingers became slick as Sasuke spread the moisture over Naruto's entrance. Sasuke bent down and kissed the seal over Naruto's stomach as he pushed his two fingers in to stretch the boy. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and whimpered softly as Sasuke began to move his fingers. Sasuke moved forward to catch a stray tear crawling down Naruto's cheek with his tongue before kissing the corner of his eye. Sasuke's free hand worked to loosen the tie around his pants and release himself from their prison. Sasuke drew his fingers back and slowly steadied himself at Naruto's entrance. Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips as he pushed himself all the way to his base; his entire body shuddered at the feeling of Naruto clasping down around him. Naruto let out a small cry but bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip to silence it. He couldn't decipher whether the feeling was agonizing or completely blissful. As soon as Sasuke began to pull back and thrust back into him; this time hitting his prostate. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name which only encouraged the other. Sasuke began to speed up his rhythm; pounding himself in the tight ring of flesh surrounding him. Nothing mattered at that moment as he neared completion. It was only him and Naruto; no need for vengeance or hate; only love and ecstasy. He thrust himself harder into the boy as he felt his own stomach begin to tighten; pushing his lips hard against Naruto's they moaned over each other's lips as Sasuke came. Both reluctantly parted their lips for much needed air; which didn't stop them from stealing breathless kisses every so often.

Sasuke froze as he felt warm tears burning past his cheeks; even in this moment alone where the world outside didn't matter Sasuke knew he would have to leave. No matter how much he missed Naruto; loved him; wanted him; needed him… he couldn't' stay. Not yet; he still had so much left to do. He knew it was selfish; and for the first time he wished he could let go of this damned pride he held so tightly onto. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips and than moved to steal a quick kiss against his hair matted forehead; before he could pull back he felt Naruto's arms wrap tightly around his neck and pull him flush against the boy.

"D-Don't go...Sasuke…please, don't leave us again..," In a quieter voice Naruto almost whispered, "Don't leave me again…"

Sasuke felt himself tense; a now all to familiar guilt rising into his throat choking him. Sasuke shifted wrapping his arms around the blonde pressing his head against his own chest. Long fingers delicately danced through the locks of hair as his other hand held Naruto close to him on the bed. Naruto grasped tightly on to the Uchiha as sleep was slowly claiming him once more, "Promise…"

As soon as the boy's breathing slowed into a delicate rhythm Sasuke sighed speaking softly, "You know I can't make that promise yet dobe…"

--------------

The next morning Naruto woke with a deep frown, "It was…just a dream…" When Naruto went to sit up he winced as the pain in his backside, "What the hell….," he muttered rubbing his ass. He blinked before his eyes went wide, "Sasuke?!" He searched for any trace of the young Uchiha but found none; instead his eyes fell upon a folded piece of paper sitting on top of his nightstand. He quickly unfolded it and read it's contents. Naruto a pain pinching at his heart as he recognized the words to be written in Sasuke's writing. The pain in his chest only getting worse as he read through the letter.

_**At this time, I'm counting all the reasons I should stay. Bottom line. I'm missing all the things I gave away. I remind, and see your face every single day. Still I'm blind. I wish that there was something I could say To make things right... **_

_**Just hold on a little bit longer. Thoughts and memories will be enough My need for you is only growing stronger. I know you don't understand it much But it doesn't mean I have to care about you any less It doesn't have a thing to do with that. There's still so many questions that are gonna' be addressed I'm sorry that it had to be like this. But there's still time to make things right. Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see. You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave. Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me.**_

_**Ai Shiteru Dobe**_

"Baka…I have been waiting for you; and I will until you come back to me…Sasuke…Ai Shiteru Teme…"

----------------------------

First Naru-Sasu Fic…….So whatcha think?????? Please REVIEW If you guys liked it I'll write more sasu naru fics = ) let me know Thanx for reading!! 3 Christine!


End file.
